


McGirl 2 - The Second Fem Timothy McGee Collection

by PhantomLass



Series: Fem Timothy McGee [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), James Bond (Craig movies), NCIS
Genre: BAMF Tim, F/M, Fem Tim, Fem Timothy McGEE, Gen, Timothy is a girl!, Timothy knows a thing or two, Timothy knows people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomLass/pseuds/PhantomLass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another collection of Girl McGee one shots. Will be revisiting Jurassic World and Hawaii 5-0. Will also see Gregory House and James Bond. Lots more too. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ships in the Night 1 of 4

The sound of gunfire was echoing through the air. Bullets peppering the wall she was ducked behind, sending pieces of cement and powdered rock into the air. She couldn't help the cough as her throat threatened to close up.

Once again she was in a very uncomfortable situation thanks to her deal with the CIA. She was seriously starting to rethink her acquaintance with Trent Kort. This whole getting blindsided and shot at by the baddies was starting to get more than a little old…well after the first time it had happened it had gotten old…now, it was positively ancient.

She coughed again. After all, it wasn't like they were trying to keep where they were hiding secret from the shooters or anything by being quiet. The rounds of ammunition being fired at them made it perfectly clear that their location was no secret to anyone. Besides, she couldn't even hear herself think over the chaos never mind coughing.

"Not my fault," Kort shouted at her from where he was ducked behind another section of wall about four feet away from her.

She was pleased to see he was looking a little ruffled by what they had found themselves in the middle of.

Tim flinched as another round of bullets hit the wall, some of them flying over her head.

"That's what you said last time," she shouted back, "And the time before," _And the time before that one too._

She just hoped she would get out this mess without another bullet hole in her body…and without dragging Kort by the arms to a getaway vehicle – ah, the wonderful memories she was collecting with this job. While her fitness had increased some since the first mission almost a year ago, Trent was still a full grown man and when he was a dead weight he weighed a ton.

"It isn't though," he called back, sounding almost whiny.

Okay, so maybe she would have to let him off the hook where _this_ particular screw up was concerned, as it seemed they had stumbled into another mission being carried out by another agency or organisation. They were yet to identify just who else had been in the building – that had more security around it than Fort Knox. She had been able to disrupt the sensors only for a limited window of time, but when they had stumbled into another operation that time had not been enough, trapping them in the building as the security sensors had once again come on line, setting of what had sounded like every alarm in the building. Tim was certain she could still hear the high pitched wailing of the alarms ringing in her ear under the sounds of the shooting.

Having a body throw itself over the wall and flop beside her was so unexpected it had her falling to her side, her gun raised and ready to fire until the man – his pale gray suit torn and blood stained – turned to her.

Her heart froze for a second in her chest as her eyes met the blue gaze of the blond man panting by her side, his back pressed against the wall.

"James," she gasped, lowering her gun.

"Hello Tim," he smiled at her.

* * *

The shots continued. How come it always seemed the bad guys had more ammunition than they did? Every time it was like this. Like an endless supply of bullets – badly shot, thankfully – were being fired at them. Next time Kort came calling for her computer savvy self she was going nowhere with him unless he came to pick her up in a tank.

They had finally been able to get away from the wall - the lovely, safe, bullet stopping wall – and were now running across some dangerously open space, to a pick-up point. It seemed that James Bond had gone up in the world.

She could here the telltale sound of chopper blades cutting through the air and took her gaze from the ground for a second to look up into the sky. A helicopter was hovering in the sky. But why wasn't it coming any closer? Why wasn't it –

"We'll have to jump!" James shouted from her side.

Jump?

Oh no.

They cleared a slight hill and for the first time Tim realised just what they were running towards. There was only about fifty yards left of ground and then nothing but the blue of the ocean.

"Are you joking?" she panted, forcing the air into her lungs and back out.

Her legs were burning. Her lungs aching. The back of her nose stinging from the force of her breathing.

They were going to make her jump? She looked back to the helicopter and saw that someone was hovering in the open door. They were going to fish them out of the water. She could already feel the dip in her stomach that would come from the jump.

She got no answer from either of the men, other than for one of them – she looked to the side, it was Kort – to grab her hand and force her to speed up. She stumbled slightly. The jump was getting closer.

And closer.

Her breath was coming harder.

"Now,"

And just like that there was no more ground under her and she was falling.

* * *

Tim coughed and shivered as a foil blanket was wrapped around her shoulders.

She glared at Kort who was being made to wrap his own emergency blanket around himself despite his continual argument that he was fine. And damn it, he looked fine too. No shivering, no nothing.

"I hate you," she ground out at the man.

He had the cheek to laugh at her words and simply shifted over to sit beside her.

"No you don't," he told her with a chuckle, rapping his arm about her shoulder and pulling her into his side.

She would have struggled just to make a point but she found that despite the dampness of his clothes he was giving out enough body-heat to put the sun to shame.

He was right. She didn't hate him.

"Yes I do," she grumbled petulantly, leaning her head again him.

He continued to chuckle and rubbed at her arm.

"Alright then, you can hate me if you want to," he mumbled.

"Thank you," she sniffed, "I will,"

A paramedic – this chopper was equipped for every eventuality it would seem – approached her with a couple of blue packs in his hands. She watched as he clicked a small metal plate in each one, causing the blue liquid to crystallize. She sighed happily as she allowed the paramedic to place the warm packs were they needed to be and thanked him.

He smiled at her and went to assist the other paramedic, this had her eyes drifting to the man she had not seen face-to-face in year.

She looked to James who was trying to bat away the other paramedic who was fussing over his countless cuts. To say that he had risked being turned into a colander when he sought refuge behind her wall he had escaped relatively whole.

"Import and exports, hmm?" she called to him, resting her head sleepily against Kort, ignoring the dampness of his clothes - after all, she was just as wet. She was so tired.

James looked up from where he was failing to convince the medic that he didn't need any attention and simply looked around at the inside of the helicopter – one of the most high-tech interiors she had ever seen that was for sure. He gave her a 'what-can-i-say' shrug accompanied by a small quirking the wide of his mouth.

"Desk job in Norfolk?" he smiled at her and she mirrored his own actions to her a moment before, but she couldn't stop the flush that she felt burning the tips of her ears.

"Looks like we have quite a bit of catching up to do, Miss McGee,"

"Indeed, Mr Bond,"

* * *

 


	2. Ships in the Night 2 of 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim gets an unexpected visitor

Tim took a sip of her wine, holding the sweet pink liquid in her mouth for a few seconds before swallowing it with an appreciative sigh.

One whole week of vacation. Seven complete glorious days of the whole team being sent home after what seemed like an endless streak of back-to-back cases. One hundred and sixty-eight hours.

She had already treated herself to a long bath as soon as she had got home after taking Jethro for a walk – even using the amazing bubble-bath Ziva had bought her for her birthday the year before. She had climbed from the draining bath with wrinkled skin and wobbly legs thanks to her draining away the water and topping it up with hot more than once. It was wonderful to know that she could have spent the whole night doing just that if she had wanted without worrying about her phone ringing for a call-out.

She had called in her order to her favourite Chinese take-away and blasted her hair with the hair-dryer until it was _just_ dry enough and piled it messily on top of her head with the aid of a wide clip.

This done and her dog happily fed and curled up on her sofa she had decided it was time to crack open the bottle of wine that had been in her fridge for over a month. Now as she sipped at the glass she couldn't help but wriggle her toes happily inside her fluffy bed socks.

One whole week. She nearly squealed in excitement but settled for placing her glass onto the coffee table with a soft clink and curling up next to her dog.

Jethro huffed noisily as he shuffled about so his head was on her lap, his doleful eyes gazing up into her.

"Hello sweetheart," she crooned to the German Shepherd, leaning over him slightly.

Before she could move out of the way the dog's head shot up faster than any strike of a snake and she received a sloppy kiss. The dog's tongue started at the bottom of her chin and not leaving her skin until he had got to her nose. In fact she was sure her eyelashes were covered in doggy drool too.

"Jethro," she groaned, but she couldn't help but laugh as the dog got to his feet and pounced on her, panting heavily in her face her proceeded to get the rest of her face.

"Jethro," she laughed, trying to push the large animal from her.

She finally succeeded and Jethro scrambled to the floor, his tail banging violently against the rug and his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Still laughing she found the towel she had used to wrap up her hair hanging over the arm of the sofa and used the still damp cotton to clean off her face.

She looked down at Jethro.

"Oh, it's a good thing you are so cute," she chortled, running his soft ears between her fingers.

The sound of the doorbell buzzing reminded her that she hadn't eaten yet and her stomach growled noisily.

She sprung to her feet, swaying slightly – perhaps having wine on an empty stomach hadn't been a good idea after all – and slowly made it to her door. She looked through the peep hole and saw the take-away bag in the man's hand. She lifted the small vase that she kept by the door and poured out the mixture of coins and small notes she kept there. Holding them in one hand she unlocked and opened the door with the other.

"How much do I owe you?" she asked, counting out what she thought it would be and mentally adding on the tip.

When she received no answer she looked up from her counting and froze.

The man was definitely holding her bag of ordered food. But he most definitely was not the delivery guy.

You're one hell of an observer Tim, she groaned inwardly.

"Hello Tim," the man smiled, holding out the bag to her like a peace offering.

She didn't take it. She just starred.

"James,"

* * *

Any of the warm fuzziness that had come from her bath and then from her glass of wine – she gazed sadly at it where it still sat on the coffee table – was gone completely as she sat a mug of tea in front of her visitor and a decaffeinated coffee in front of herself…after all, she still had some hopes of sleeping.

"You didn't MI6 the delivery man into oblivion did you," she asked him suspiciously, wondering just how he had got his hands on her food delivery.

James Bond raised his hand in a show of innocence.

"On my word," she snorted at that, "it was a happy accident that we both arrived at the door at the same time,"

"And how did you get in, exactly?" she took a sip of her coffee.

She wasn't worried about the Secret Service Agent being in her home – despite the fact that he had probably put more bullets through people than Kort had – but she was very curious about why. It had been years since she had first seen him. Her father had been stationed overseas at the time and James Bond had just been another sailor then, working his way through the ranks. It had been by pure chance that she had quite literally ran into him one day while she was escaping from some bullies. She would be lying if she said she didn't develop a massive crush on him as he had smiled at her and helped her pick up her scattered books from the ground. The smile had turned to a frown though when the pounding of the other children's feet had rounded the corner.

It had been quite a sight to watch the group of four turn tail and run in the other direction when they had seen the British sailor, tall and imposing in his uniform, scowling at them.

As an overweight, desperately unhappy, too smart for her own good pre-teen she had her head screwed on straight enough to keep any crush she had felt to herself and avoid any awkwardness that may have caused.

And then, through a 'mission' with Kort she had come to know – again quite by chance – that he had joined MI6.

She had remained in contact with him since then, and now it seemed like that contact was coming to bite her on the backside. Just great!

"You keep telling me I should come and pay you a visit and here I am," he held out his arms in a physical show of 'tada' and she smirked at him, seeing that he was bypassing her question of how he gained access to her building completely.

She studied him. He was in his shirt, having stripped off his dress-jacket and draped it over the back of her sofa. There was no way in Hell he was here willingly, and he wouldn't be here at all if he was on some sort of mission. After all, it had been a few years since the screwed-up missions with Kort and apart from the odd phone call she had not seen Bond in the flesh since.

"How long, Bond?" she asked seriously, knowing that some higher up had something to do with him not garrotting someone - or seducing for Queen and Country - at that very moment.

He lowered his hands and busied himself with his cup of tea – brewed to the British pallet thanks to Ducky being a semi-frequent visitor.

"How long what?" he asked, taking a sip and giving a nod of approval.

"Don't be cute," she told him sternly.

She didn't mind him being here but she wasn't an investigator for nothing - even if she did miss the fact that it was him at her door (for goodness sake, she should have at least recognised the suit. What take-away delivery guy wore a suit from Savile Row?) – and she wasn't going to let him get away with being vague about his reason for being at her door and now in her living room.

He heaved a heavy sigh like she was asking some great feat from him.

"One month,"

"One month what?" she coaxed, wanting to hear but she suspected confirmed.

"One month mandatory sick leave,"

Sick leave? Huh. She had thought he had been suspended maybe. But sick leave...? It was true that he didn't look too well at the moment. Well…gaunt would be the right word she supposed but a month was a bit excessive unless…

"Got too much time saved up Mr Bond?" she queried innocently. If he was anything like Gibbs he probably only took a holiday if he was forced to.

He shot her a look and she chuckled as she stood and fetched her phone from where it was charging in the kitchen.

She had better order some more food then.

She easily found the number - it was the last one she had called after all - and glanced up at her unexpected guest.

"What would you like to eat?"

James smiled at her.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada.
> 
> James Bond in Washington. What could go wrong? ;)
> 
> WOW guys. Just WOW! I was absolutely gobsmacked by the response to the first chapter. Thank you all so much for the support. It was lovely to check my inbox and find all those wonderful comments sitting there. Thank you all for taking the time to let me know what you thought. :)
> 
> Take care and I will try to post another update tomorrow.
> 
> Tata


	3. Ships in the night 3 of 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when things are settled Tim gets another visitor

They were settled in for the evening. Jethro had been walked so there was no reason for them to have to go out again.

Tim was surprised to realise that she actually enjoyed having someone else in her apartment with her – other than Jethro that is. She loved her dog – despite the rocky start to their relationship – but she found that this little change to the routine – while it had taken a little while to get used to having someone share her personal space after so long living by herself - was doing her good.

She was also finding that despite the one month deadline having come and gone she was thrilled to have James with her longer and loved to watch as his health improved. The shadows beneath his eyes became less pronounced and she all but forced his five-a-day into him through any means she could devise. And although she was no always home for meals since she had returned to work, it was a rare occasion indeed when she didn't let herself into her flat to find a film wrapped plate in the fridge.

Tim stretched lazily and just looked at the screen of the TV showing the menu for the film they were going to watch once James was out of the shower. The whole arrangement was becoming terribly domestic now that she thought about it.

A sudden knocking at the door had her blinking a few times to refocus her vision and glance towards the offending door.

The knocking was constant. And annoying. Tim dragged herself from the sofa and tightened the belt of her nightgown about her waist. Jethro who had been laying quietly on his bed dreaming doggie dreams that no doubt involved chasing a stick (or finding the mother load of all drug stashes, it was hard to tell with ex-service dogs just what floated there boats) had jumped up from his bed and was now dancing about her feet in excitement as the knocking continued. This had better be good.

A part of her mind registered the water stopping in the bathroom as the shower was turned off but she paid it no mind in her rush to get to the door before her neighbours started to complain.

She looked through the peep hole after getting Jethro to return moodily to his bed and sighed in annoyance.

She opened the door. Making sure to not stand to the side just in case her visitor took it for an invitation and let himself in.

"McGeek!" Tony smiled at her.

She looked him up an down, studying his dress and the smell of his aftershave. His 'dating' aftershave. His 'I'm getting laid' aftershave. She them compared it to the fact he was at her door. As she was not the one he would be hoping to ply his charm on the aftershave quickly turned into 'Well…you can't with them all'.

"Didn't it go well," she asked, unable to keep the smile from her face.

Tony had been boasting about his weekend plans since Wednesday, contrasting his bustling social life with her own 'boring' existence - she had nearly burst out laughing at that…if he only knew…- and it now seemed that his racing social life had ground to a halt. Tim couldn't help but preen slightly.

"What?" he was still smiling at her but it was fading slightly as he realised that maybe his game was up.

She knew that he knew that she was onto him.

"Your date DiNozzo. Did it fall a bit flat?" she smirked slightly - Ziva would be proud!

She refused to let him in. She was in her night clothes and she was no going to have him making fun of her evenings entertainment just because his had taken a nose dive.

She had found out early on during James' stay with her that he was all in all a very laid back house guest. He would do whatever he did when she was at work - planning assassinations or whatever it was Secret Service agents did on their 'down' time when they weren't cooking dinner - and when she came home he wouldn't argue about her choice of things to watch. She could watch Firefly or Star Trek back to back all night and all he would do would be to sit next to her on the sofa with a bottle of beer or a cup of tea and watch along with her.

Tony on the other hand would only need to see the DVD box on the table and she wouldn't hear the end of it.

Besides, her viewing habits aside James was in the flat…

"I am wounded McGee," he struck a heartbroken pose, clutching dramatically at his chest with both hands and making his legs buckle slightly. She still didn't move.

"Come on McGee, I thought you might like to watch a movie. I'll let you chose," she very nearly gave in at the little-boy expression he shot her way but whatever she might have said was stopped.

Tony halted as a voice called from the living room and she watched Tony's eyes go wide darting from her to something that he knew was behind her but Tim knew he couldn't see as she was blocking the door.

"Are you coming love. I'm just going to get changed," came the smooth British voice.

Tim closed her eye for a moment and took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly. She opened them reluctantly and looked straight to Tony whose eyes had gone the size of saucers.

She could tell from the utter rabbit caught in the headlights look he was giving her, his mouth slightly agape that he was utterly blindsided by having a strange man's voice come from the inside of her house - when it was not the voice of one of the team - and he had absolutely no idea how to deal with this.

It was pretty amusing actually. Tim was sure that Tony thought she had taken some sort of chastity vow or something…after all, she never spoke of her dating life - not that she had one, but he didn't need to now that - and any comments from Tony on the subject always ran to that line. Yes, the look of utter shock on his face was incredibly funny. Now, if she could just shake the little ball of disappointment that was blossoming in her chest…

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!
> 
> So looks like Tony is going to be introduced to James in the next chapter. :)
> 
> Thank you for all the feedback guys. I am so glad you are enjoying them.
> 
> Take care and I will see you tomorrow all being well.
> 
> x


	4. Ships in the Night 4 of 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets a bit of a surprise and learns not to take things for granted.

"Probie,"Tony began, only to flounder again and continue stating between her and the gap in her door -she knew he didn't stand a chance of seeing into her living room - well, maybe if he figured out how to make his eyes pop out of his head and still work.

"Love," the voice continued at her back.

She was going to kill James.

Tim couldn't help but tense slightly as she felt a still damp frame - muscular and oh so firm - press against her back. She felt her pajama top cling to her skin damply in the places where he had pressed against her for a moment and then readjusted his position to press more firmly against her. Damn it! He was shirtless. And he was doing this on purpose. Thanks to the look of utter amazement and almost horror on Tony's face she allowed herself to enjoy the situation for a split second and then thought of all the endless questioning and remarks she would receive upon entering work the next morning. Not so much fun. And, as she had never known Tony to let go of something until he had flogged it to death twice over, she knew she was in for a life of misery for at least a fortnight.

She felt an arm snake around her waist, stopping her from moving anywhere - not that she would have done. With James at the back of her and Tony at the front there was no where for her to go but through a wall and though that was tempting under the current situation she knew she was not a mutant and would only receive a broken nose for her trouble.

"Hello there," she could feel the rumble of James' voice through her back, and every breath he took.

Just what was he playing at. Because obviously he didn't realise that she could quite happily - and without guilt she would like to add -throw him out of her flat. She may like his company but if he started any funny business she would have Jethro chewing on his leg before he knew where he was.

"Um, hi," Tony finally spoke and she was glad to see that despite what it had looked like, no, she had not broken him. Thankfully! How on earth would she have explained to Gibbs that she had irrevocably damaged his head agent. Then again, it was a sure fire way of getting a promotion she supposed.

"Names Bond, James Bond," James held out the hand that was not fastened to her waist and still looking a bit shell-shocked Tony took the offered hand and shook it.

"This is Tony," she told James, trying to act like everything was perfectly normal while standing on James' foot behind her.

The wretched man didn't even flinch. He only moved his bare foot from under hers and with a firm 'nice try' squeeze to her waist he pressed a kiss to her neck. In plain sight of Tony too!

He was dead! He may be a secret agent but she _knew_ people and she was sure they wouldn't mind disposing of a body for her. Kort surely owed her a favor after the mess that was the mission that had brought this trouble maker back into her life. Besides, Kort had made no effort to hide his dislike of the MI6 agent after the mission had been screwed up thanks to an epic crossing of wires.

She had never been one for public displays of affection and to have James' behaving in such a way was beyond mortifying.

"Um…right…" Tony mumbled, backing away from the door, his eyes growing even wider, "I'll a… Sorry for disturbing you Pro- Uh, Tim. See you at work,"

And like that.

Tony was gone.

* * *

The door was closed.

James had released her as soon as it was obvious that Tony would not be coming back, and had allowed her to step back into her apartment and lock them back in.

She looked at the door and breather deeply for a moment.

Life, it seemed, had become one never ending drama.

"James," she turned, unable to voice her thoughts.

He was smirking at her, his arms crossed over his muscled chest. The scars of many near-misses littered his skin, standing out stark white against his tanned skin. He wasn't even dressed. The only thing protecting his…um modesty (not that the man had any) was the towel wrapped about his waist.

She finally settled for something simple.

"What the hell?" she hissed loudly.

He chuckled and walked away to his room - her small spear room with a sofa-bed. How the mangot a decent nights sleep on that thing she would never know.

"You team mate is a complete prat," he called over his shoulder. He closed the door but left it slightly ajar so she could hear the soft rustle of material as he got changed and finished drying off.

"A prat?" she couldn't keep the incredulity from her voice as she stared at the door.

While James was right about Tony - he could be a grade-a jerk when he wanted to be - how could James know that after only a few minutes?

"Yes. A Jack ass," James opened the door, he was dressed casually now, a navy pare of sleeping trousers hung low on his hips and he was still pulling a shirt over his head.

"I know what a prat is James," she snapped, turning her back on her house guest to go to her kitchen. She filled the kettle and switched it on, fussing in the cupboards to find the mugs and tea she would need once the water was done. The back of her shirt still felt damp from having James pressed up against her. She was angry with herself. She had felt angry with Tony for just showing up - and yet, he often did. Wanting to drag her off to fix tech problems in his apartment…wanting to watch a movie…a date falling through and Tony just wanting company. He had a way of assuming that Tim would have no other plans. And now he knew about James and she knew she would hear of this endlessly at work. But was that really what was bothering her?

No.

The bitter cold thrill of disappointment filled her again. Like she had been robbed of something.

James was hers. And now the others would know about him. She acknowledged only to herself that she enjoyed having James to herself and now…it might not be for all that much longer.

"Any man," James spoke softly from behind her, "Who turns up a the door of a beautiful woman to watch a film because his evening has fallen through is a prat,"

Beautiful. She scoffed at the though.

No. She was pretty. Maybe bonny as Ducky would say. But she was not beautiful. But at least now she knew why he had pulled the stunt he had. He was teaching Tony a lesson by the looks of things. A lesson she may well have enjoyed teaching her colleague if she had been in on it.

"Tim,"

She was turned around by a firm grip on her shoulders and forced to meet James' eyes.

"What is really bothering you?" he asked her, his voice firm, daring her to not answer.

"I…"

"Mmm," he prompted.

"I liked having you to myself," she finally rushed out, turning to go back to making the tea.

She moved things around unnecessarily on the work-top and then when that didn't keep her hands busy enough she went to another cupboard and pulled out a plate.

"Tony is never happy unless he is nosing into something, even if it doesn't concern him," the plate banged against the counter as she placed it down with more force than was strictly needed, "Actually," she paused for a moment, "Especially when it doesn't concern him,"

She stalked to the biscuits.

"Why, Miss McGee," that voice was far too amused, "Am I your secret…your _guilty_ secret,"

She turned to him at that.

He was smirking at him, looking incredibly satisfied with himself.

"There is nothing guilty about you James," she told him.

"Maybe not," Bond conceded, "But I bet that team mate of yours is thinking _all_ kinds of…" he smacked his lips together, "Interesting things right now,"

Tim was only human and she couldn't help but giggle at this.

So James wasn't just going to be hers anymore, it would have only been a matter of time and the look of shock and utter puzzlement on Tony's face had been priceless. The annoyance drained fro her.

"Your incorrigible," she giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada.
> 
> So James has just taught Tony not to go knocking at Tims door at the weekend and not expect a surprise ;) Lets face it. Tony may think he is smooth but he ain't got nothing on bond ;)
> 
> So everyone can calm down, there is no Tim/Tony happening. Breath deeply everyone.
> 
> I think we have all probably experienced that sinking feeling when something that was just our and ours alone had been stumbled upon by someone else. Not something bad. Just something...private. And that is what has just happened to poor Tim.
> 
> Your comments are awesome! Thank you so much everyone for taking the time to leave me feedback.
> 
> This collection isn't like the previous one. I don't have them all saved up and ready to post. I am writing as I post. I am going to try my best to keep to a daily schedule but sometimes things happen and I might miss a day. Fingers crossed this won't happen though. :)
> 
> Take care everyone :)


	5. Back to School 1 of 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim has to go undercover...

There was something about quiet days that sometimes Tim just did not trust. Not all the time. Sometimes quiet days were thoroughly enjoyable and viewed by one and all as a gift from the universe, not to be criticized. Other times – like today – each paper-work completing, coffee sipping, lunch-taken-at-the-proper-time hour was spent just waiting for the other shoe to drop. There was something in the air, a little buzz about things that just made it impossible to settle and be grateful for the small mercy that was a day with no dead sailor to go photograph.

Tim was glad that she was not the only one who wasn't trusting this particular sleepy Friday morning. Everyone was a little off today. Well, everyone in her tea, anyway, the rest of NCIS seemed to be getting along just fine. It was only their little corner of it that seemed to be functioning under the 'just-wait-for-it cloud'.

"It's going to happen, I can feel it," Tony finally announced, his hands braced on the table in front of him looking like he was about to jump to his feet but had just stopped himself.

Tim couldn't help but roll her eyes at her overly-dramatic team mate. Trust Tony to just come out with it like that.

"What is?" Ziva asked from her own desk, a little confused.

"Something!"

Wow, really descriptive Tony.

"Something?"

"What he means Ziva," Tim broke in before Tony could think of some obscure movie reference…not that she could think of one that fit this situation but she wouldn't put it past DiNozzo to have something in mind, "Is that there is something not right about today,"

"Not right?"

"It is too quiet," Tim elaborated.

From the confused look on the other woman's face it was obvious that she was doing as bad of a job explaining things as Tony would have done. She should have just left him to it.

"Exactly!" Tony was nodding his head in agreement and pointing at her, "What she said,"

Oh, well, if she had the DiNozzo nod of approval maybe her explanation wasn't so bad after all.

"You mean there is a certain 'something' in the atmosphere, yes?" Ziva was waving her hands about in an attempt to encompass the 'something' in question.

"Yes," both she and Tony nodded their heads and as one all of them turned to their team leader's desk. Their team leader's _empty_ desk. Even his computer wasn't switched on yet.

And that was it right there.

That was where the 'feeling' of today was originating from. Gibbs' empty desk. It wouldn't have been so bad if he had gone for lunch, or a coffee or to the men's room… But it was not of those things. He had been summoned to the Director's office almost as soon as all of them had arrived and there had been no sign of him since. Even more concerning was the fact that none of them had actually seen the Director arrive, meaning she had either been in very early or had never made it home the night before. It spelled out something big. They just didn't know how big and until they did there was nothing for them to do but push the feeling aside and try to get on with their work.

Besides, just because Gibbs was privy to information it did not immediately mean any of them would be. He was one of the most experienced agents NCIS had after all and he was the Director's old partner… Maybe his opinions had been asked on something – yeah right. But still, it may have nothing to do with them. Nothing at all. None of them could stop throwing the occasional glance up the steps though.

* * *

They were returning from lunch – a nice lunch, eaten at lunchtime that consisted of food on a plate (quite the novelty) and were just getting of the elevator with Tony walking backwards in front of them, his arms waiving madly.

Tim stole a glance at Ziva who was smiling in quiet amusement Tony – not so gracefully – tumbled backwords a little, only just catching himself before he fell into another agents – thank fully empty – desk.

Tim didn't bother with being quiet and laughed a little at Tony's near miss. He shot her a scowl but continued talking. She hadn't been paying attention to him since they had entered the building…well, even before that if she was being honest, and didn't even try to pick up where he was now. He was talking about a movie from the 'golden age' when she zoned out and for all she knew he was still talking about the pros and cons of Bogart and Bacall being a couple when acting opposite one another.

Tony was so busy talking while Ziva and Tim were both so focused on him that none of them noticed that Gibbs had returned to his desk until they were nearly each at their own desks.

"Enjoy lunch?" he asked, levelling them all with the 'Gibbs Glare'. Tim hated that look. It made something inside her sink.

"We would of got you something to go Boss," thankfully Tony was feeling forthcoming because if he wasn't she would have made a fool of herself and broke the silence, "But we figured you would have got-"

Tony trailed off as Gibbs stood and walked around his desk.

"Got it Boss," Tony rushed, "Bringing takeaway next time, Boss,"

Tony, who had obviously thought that Gibbs was going to stand in front of his desk and 'loom', shot both her and Ziva a confused look as he by-passed Tony's desk completely.

"Come on," Gibbs shouted over his shoulder, "Director's office,"

That was Gibbs, a man of very little words. After all, why bother explaining anything when you can simply use two word sentences? Honestly, sometimes she felt like Gibbs thought they were dogs who performed very specific and human-like tricks.

That didn't stop her from obeying the order like her two teammates and running up the stairs after Gibbs.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI guys.
> 
> So…yeah…taking a wee break from Bond for the moment. This will be a Hawaii 5-0 collection once the second part comes along. This part is more of a peek into team interactions than anything else. :)


	6. Back to School 2 of 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Steve and the plot thickens...

Tim stayed behind Ziva and Tony. While both of them had a better relationship with the previous Director due to experiences she had not been privy too, Gibbs attitude towards the new Director had rubbed off on them some. Gibbs did not like him so neither did they and it showed in the way they acted. Unfortunately Tim could never find it in herself to act in anything but a respective manner to a superior and being led to the Director's Office always brought back the same feeling that came with the few occasions she had been summoned to the Principle's Office. She shivered just at the thought. One thing to be thankful for was that there was no teacher behind her, clomping along with her heals to ensure she got there and didn't do a runner.

Being the last in the door and avoiding looking at the other people she was aware of being in the room she closed the door softly behind her and took a deep breath.

"Ahh, Agent McGee," good grief, the Director was talking to her, "I believe you are familiar with one of our guests,"

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she released the door handle and turned. After all, it couldn't be that bad could it. Director Vance sounded like he was smiling and if she knew someone, well, it would be rude to-

She looked into the face of –

"Steve?"

"Good, you remember Commander McGarret," yip, Vance was smiling, the customary toothpick missing from the corner of his mouth.

Paying attention to the occupants of the room she noticed that Steve was not the only one present who she knew. But then again, everyone on the team knew Fornell. Usually she only saw him when he was trying to seduce her away from NCIS on behalf of the FBI, was accusing one of the team of murder or had been accused of murder himself. This was a novelty.

"Of course sir," she couldn't help but smile at Steve as the tall man stepped forward, smiling back at her with his hand held out.

She took it and shook it.

"Good to see you again, Tim,"

"You too," she released his hand still smiling like an idiot.

She had not seen the Commander since she had installed the computer system for his Task Force. The last time she had seen him was the day Kono had taken her to the beach to give her surfing lessons before she had left Hawaii. It had turned into a bit of a team day with everyone showing up and shouting out instructions to her from the sand – even though she couldn't hear them over the beating of her own heart and the rush of the blood through her head. Even Danny – who she had been told wasn't much of a guy for 'fun' – had shown up with his daughter, Grace, in tow. It had been a fun day. She had never thought she would see any of them again. After all, Hawaii was a long way away and if _she_ lived there she sure as hell wouldn't be spending any time in Washington if she could help it.

Obviously though she was wrong about not seeing any of them again. And by the looks of things – what with Fornell standing to the side with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes taking in every movement in the room – this was not a social call.

She stood back with a flush when Vance pointed out that introductions for the rest of the team still needed to be made.

Tony looked confused by the whole thing – Tim enjoyed having one over on her senior agent for once – and Ziva just smiled and nodded her head as she shook hands with Steve. Looking between Tim and Steve with a calculating look on her face. Tim did not trust that look. It spelled a heap of trouble and as it was aimed at her she was doubly wary of it.

"You and McGee know each other, Commander McGarret?" Ziva probed and Tim wondered if the other woman had forgotten about her time with the 5-0 team. Then again, perhaps she didn't connect McGarret with them.

"Tim helped to set up our computer system," Steve answered with a smile.

""Indeed, Tim is very gifted with technology," Tim felt the blush begin somewhere beneath her collar and work its way up. Soon she felt like her ears had been replaced with two light bulbs. She was sure that Rudolf's nose had nothing on her ears at the moment. They felt like they were on fire.

"Yip, we've had no problems at all. You did a great job of teaching Chin what to do,"

The blush it seemed was here to stay.

"It was nothing,"

She didn't point out that Chin would occasionally email her with some issues if it was something he couldn't quite figure out. But on the whole the man had proved to be more than capable of dealing with the system and the number of emails had become less and less…well that was not strictly true. They had become less and less for dealing with technical matters and more about life in general.

She had found herself slipping into an easy going friendship without even realising it. And then there was Kono who she had learned through her emails was actually Chin's cousins – she couldn't quite figure out how it would feel to work with a relative in such a high-pressure-high-risk job. How could you stay objective? But then how did anyone of them stay objective? After a while a team almost become family after all.

Kono had soon taken up emailing her regularly also, emails that soon turned to phone calls and when there schedules aligned, Tim – for the first time in her life – had found herself partaking in that fabled thing known as Girl Talk. She could not remember ever being in such a friendship before. But she enjoyed it. And she had even sent the other woman presents and cards during the appropriate holidays. But still, despite these messages and still being in contact (something which truth be known she had never thought was going to happen) she had still never thought she would be meeting anyone face to face. Ever. Well,maybe not without a lot of planning. And not in the Directors office that was for sure.

"…and Commander McGarret is the head of the 5-0 Task Force," Director Vance explained to the room.

Wait. Had she just heard something about a 'joint operation'?

* * *


	7. Back to School 3 of 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fornell and Tim are off...

Tim zoned out of the conversation as soon as 'undercover' was mentioned and only listened with half an ear as she flicked through the files that were laying on the table they had all quickly been gathered around.

Drug trafficking and murder. An old combination.

It seemed that drugs were finding their way into Hawaii. It would have remained 'in house' if that had been were it had ended but when the body of a dealer the FBI had been keeping their eyes on had shown up with a bullet through his head it had fallen into Fornell's territory. The fact that the body had been found in a school comprised mainly of Navy children then brought it to the notice of NCIS. Was there some Naval connection?

Knowing where she stood when it came to undercover operations - namely, behind the scenes - Tim focused on gleaning as much information as she could from the files while the conversation went on in the background.

"Someone will be needed who can pass as a student," Director Vance was speaking.

"Me," and there was Tony.

"Eighteen at the most," the Director's tone had gone rather dry but she didn't bother to look up from the papers as she turned to the pages that dealt with the school in question and where the body had been found. In the boiler room? Not very inventive that.

"I volunteer," Tony still.

"Someone who knows there way around a computer,"

"I can learn," Tony just never gave up.

Tim flipped the page to the floor plan of the school, all the exits and entrances marked out clearly to see, as well as the doors that required keys. Inside job?

"And female,"

"I can- wait female," Tony sounded most put out by this little bit of information and she only just managed to silence her chuckle.

"Yes, Agent DiNozzo, female. Being the opposite of male. Being not you, DiNozzo,"

"Gibbs, Director," and there was Ziva, "I would happily…"

"McGee,"

It took a moment or two for Tim to realize she was being addressed as she continued to flick through the files. And then after the silence about the table broke through her mind she looked up and blinked a few times to bring herself out of the building she had just been walking around in courtesy of the floor plans.

"Uh…yes boss," she stuttered slightly, knowing there was no stopping the flush that was building on her cheeks.

Everyone was looking at her.

"You are going undercover,"

The file well from her hands and onto the table with a papery thud.

Was he being serious?

"Me boss?"

"Problem? McGee,"

"No, boss,"

* * *

She was going to live with Fornell as his pretend daughter. Well…that would be an experience.

"Agent Fornell and Agent McGee," Steve was informing them of the details of the mission to come, "Shall be living on the base as a civilian family. Agent Fornell, you will be known as an independent security contractor who has been brought in for an unspecified amount of time,"

Fornell nodded as he took a drink of his coffee, one brow raised slightly in his 'I am listening' pose.

"Agent McGee, you shall be enrolled as a student at the high school. The children from the base are all in attendance at the same school, allowing you the opportunity to observe them in different settings," the idea being that some of the students would be getting their hands on the drugs and that she might be able to backtrack to the dealer and then to the supplier.

Tim kept her mouth shut. As if High School hadn't been bad enough the first time around. Well, at least now she could always shoot the bullies. What a nice thought… Good grief, she saw a psychological evaluation in her near future id she kept thinking like that. It was a nice thought though… Just to think about… A little…

"Agent McGee," Director Vance leveled her with the 'Director' look, "You have been chosen for this assignment due to you speed and talents with computers. Any window of opportunity should be taken to study computers or phones," he didn't even have to voice the 'Am I understood?' part of his speech, his eyes delivered the message loud and clear.

"Yes sir,"

* * *

Tim tried to be patient as her 'wardrobe' was put together for her as it had been made plain that her own clothes would not suit the situation one little bit. Tony had been within listening distance when that comment had been delivered and she had shot him her best 'I will shoot you if you speak' glare she could manage. Thankfully, he had remained quite. Although now, as one (dare she say the word) cute outfit after the next was measured against her she was beginning to wish he had said something and that she had shot him. At least being in a cell would have got her out of this torture.

She had received some very strange looks when she insisted on cardigans being part of her 'new-look' but she had put her foot down and insisted. After all, they were even choosing her bras (she mourned the coming loss of her comfortable white cotton number) for goodness sake! Surely she was entitled to one or two (or five) lousy cardigans.

* * *

They were on the flight.

The rest of the team had gone on ahead a day earlier to ensure that everything was set up to their satisfaction. Steve had ensured them that the house that would be theirs during the mission had been wired in all rooms…well, apart from the obvious rooms, and so had keys corridors and rooms within the school. She would be either on a screen or in an ear for most of her waking hours during the time it took to complete the mission. But, Gibbs just wanted everything double checked. And no doubt wanted to plant a bug or two of their own.

Fornell was next to her, reading a book. She never pegged him for the historical military type. Huh. Funny what you learned about people.

"I saw some pictures of the new house," he droned, not even looking up from his book, "It looks nice,"

Their act had started as soon as they had got into the taxi for the airport and Tim couldn't understand how teenagers could keep up the whole petulant and moody thing on a constant basis. She was exhausted and it had only been a few hours.

"Mmmhmm," she mumbled, turning to look out of the window and hoping Fornell would expect nothing else out of her.

"It won't be that bad you know," Fornell played the long suffering father wonderfully.

"Whatever," good grief, it grated on her nerves just saying the number one favorite phrase of teens everywhere.

She turned and looked out of the window, looking every inch the unhappy, put-upon teen, her arms folded across her chest and her chin set firmly, trying to make her body scream 'approach me if you dare'. Judging by the heavy sigh from Fornell, she had succeeded too.

She could totally do this.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada.
> 
> So murder, drug dealing, undercover work. Whats not to like? Well…you know what I mean. ;) Needless to say I do not have the slightest idea how this would play out in a real life scenario but I have tried to join the dots logically as to why NCIS would be called in.
> 
> I am 25 and I am always being mistaken for my late teens so I didn't see it as being so far fetched that Tim could fit into a High School environment :)
> 
> Have a wonderful day/evening everyone and please drop me a comment and let me know what you think.
> 
> Take care.


	8. Back to School 4 of 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim hated school the first time around...the second time isn't shaping up to be much better either...

"McGee, you need to get more involved,"

Tim was living in her idea of hell, exactly where she had been for the past two weeks. And there was no sign of a reprieve in sight. She was desperate. Damn it, _she_ would admit to being the drug supplier herself if she didn't get out of this assignment soon.

For two weeks she had been getting into the swing of once again being a High School student. Within one week she had established herself as a geek and a nerd (some thing never change, according to Tony) and by the end of week two she was well into the mould of being the bullied swat. Her palm itched every day to pull a gun on the little snots.

Tony was right about one thing. Somethings never did change and never would.

Cheerleaders dated footballers. Footballers stuffed kids into lockers. Coaches turned blind eyes and the principle didn't care as long as the team continued to win games. Which they did. They were very good at what they did and she had heard that more than one of them would be getting scouted out at the next big game.

Right now, thankfully, she was away from the drama that was High School life and was back 'home' with her 'dad'. She couldn't believe that she was actually being lectured to. And receiving almost the exact same lecture that she had done ten years.

It had been a thorn in her parent's side that she was not very outgoing at school. Neither of them seeming to realize that she had no wish to be involved with after school clubs as more often than not one of her tormentors would be there also. No thank you. She had enough bullying during the day, without turning it into an extracurricular activity.

At least now there was a different motive behind the request.

"More involved?" she glanced up from the homework she was breezing through to look at Fornell who was making dinner - tonight being his night to so the cooking and hers to do the washing up, "And how do you suggest I do that?"

"Join a club or something…" came the lame suggestion.

Tim sighed heavily at this and went back to her homework.

It wasn't so much a case of getting involved, it was just that there was only so much she could pick up from gossip. She needed to ingratiate herself into a group…

What to do?

* * *

Tim had to admit that despite her best efforts some of the old insecurities were sneaking back, which was why she was hiding in the girls toilets as everyone else left the building with Kono talking in her ear.

"You're a federal agent, Tim," the woman had been reassuring her for the last five minutes while Tom waited for the noises to fade.

Bless her heart for trying but nothing Kono was saying was helping right now.

"You could kick their asses into next week,"

That was true.

"I never thought I would have to do this again," she whispered, knowing the other woman would pick up her voice.

She had spent the whole of the day trying to 'fit in'. It was no easier now than it had been when she was twelve. And all it had done was make her a clearer target for those inclined to make themselves feel bigger by making others small.

I'm pathetic.

It was true that she had grown used to Tony's brand of leg-pulling through the years but she knew that the teenage bullying had something that Tony's jibes did not. Honest to goodness maliciousness and she couldn't help but find herself flashing back to her first trip through High School Hell.

"You just need to be yourself Tim" Kono continued as Tim let herself out of the stall she was hiding in.

"I can't be myself," Tim argued back.

"You can," Kono shot back, "Tim. Listen to me. You are being the Tim you were when you were a High Schooler. But you aren't her anymore. You are confident, smart… You chase down killers for a living! You can run circles round those bozos just with your brain,"

Without her permission Tim found her back straightening as Kono filled her ear with praise, the past day of teenage meanness fading from her mind as she walked down the corridor to the exit.

She had left it a decent amount of time so she was secure in the knowledge that she would be bumping into no one as she-

"Mildrid Christopher," shouted a voice, high and angry.

Tim continued to walk.

"Miss Christopher," this time is was accompanied by the sound of heels against the floor.

"Stop this instance,"

And that was when it suddenly dawned on her.

Crap! That was her.

She turned quickly to find an agitated teacher bearing down on her.

"I am so sorry, Ma'am," she rushed, Kono going quiet in her ear, "I was in a world of my own,"

"Indeed," Tim cringed slightly at the scowl she was on the receiving end of.

It was the maths teacher. Tim had taken to calling her Battle Axe in her mind. She was the kind of woman Tim would imagine being behind the reception desk of some chain smoking PI, with her own ashtray filled with bent stubs… or maybe the doting and slightly unhinged mother of a mobster… Or a villianess in a Roald Dahl story. Tim eyed the hair pins in the older woman's hair suspiciously, wondering if they were laced with something.

"You will have to come with me, young lady," the sharp order was like a bucket of ice water on Tim's overactive imagination.

And just like that, with no explanation, she was being swept through the corridors.

* * *

She was actually outside the Principle's office.

"What did I do?" she whispered to Kono.

"I don't know," Kono sounded as confused as Tim felt.

The maths teacher had simply ordered her to remain in the corridor before entering the office.

Tim glanced around her now. It was your regular hallway. There was a small case filled with various trophies won by the school at different events, pictures of the winning teams next to the corresponding cup or plate.

The slamming of a door had her looking towards a man heading her way.

It was the football coach with a face like thunder.

With a perfunctory knock on the office door he entered. In his haste to get things started he didn't close the door properly and Tim edged closer to the gap, taking advantage of the opportunity as she had been told to.

Soon the voices began to rise.

"I will not have this anymore," the Battle Axe had one set of lungs on her, "Those boys are skating by on the fact that they can kick a ball around. Well I am sorry. They are not even trying!"

"You can't fail them," there was the coach.

"It is the school's policy that the team must maintain their grades, not mine Mr Woods," Tim really wished she was in the room with them. She bet there was more than a little finger pointing and foot stamping going on.

Had this been why the Battle Axe had been so sharp in the corridor? Had she been building herself up to a decent stew for this little confrontation?

"And," continued to the lady, "I will not lower the marking threshold simply to allow your team to pass. What sort of a message would that send to the students who actually try?"

Tim had to stop herself from applauding or squealing.

The Battle Axe was being rechristened. From this day on she would be the Upholder of Grading Justice and the Righter of School Social Inequality. Bit of a mouth full maybe but damn it the woman was a hero!

"Mr Woods," the principle silenced any argument the coach may have made in his defense, "I am afraid, Miss Keyes is quite right. The boys grades improve or there will be no game,"

Wow. Tim could honestly say she had no expected such a firm stand from the Principle.

"But-"

"I understand," that was a voice of authority right there, "that more than one punishable act had been carried out by you team in the past month. I was going to let it slide. But perhaps detention could be put to good use studying,"

Hmm…and perhaps he was as easy going on the team as she had first thought.

Well…either that or he had been getting complaints from parents and had to be seen to be taking action. The cynical part of Tim's mind settled on that for being the most logical explanation.

"Mr-"

"Three nights a week, Mr Woods. There will be no argument,"

"But the game-"

"Will not be happening if they do not shape up in class,"

Ok. So maybe Tim felt a little bit sorry for the team, knowing that more than one future relied upon them being seen.

An angry coach came stalking rapidly out of the office without so much as a 'goodbye' and before Tim could distance herself from the door.

He caught her arm, sending all of her books and binders skittering to the floor.

Despite his obvious anger at the situation the man was decent enough to stop and help her pick up her things, grumbling to himself the whole time. He paused for a moment with his abrupt movement and stared at some of her papers.

He glanced between them and her for a moment and then shuffling them all into a messy pile he handed them to her and stalked back off.

She glanced down at the mixed pile of papers and wondered just what he had looked at.

Her name was called and she continued to shuffle them into a less messy pile as she walked into the office.

"Now then, Miss Christopher," the Principe had bright eyes, the sort that would be at home winking above a Santa beard, "I understand that you are new to our school and therefor are getting used to things," he paused slightly and looked to Miss Keyes. Tim glanced at the woman to. She was standing with a stony face, arms across her chest. Whatever Tim was supposed to have done she was sure she would be shown no mercy.

"Yes sir," she mumbled softly, clutching the messy papers to her chest.

"I am afraid that due to certain events that had taken place, unless you have been granted permission to be in the school after hours, strict penalties are being enforced on any loiterers,"

She was being given detention!

McGee hated High School!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. 
> 
> I think anyone who has been bullied before can no doubt attest to how frighteningly easy it is to fall back into the same mind-set if they are placed into nearly the exact same situation. But Kono made a good point. Bring on KickButtTim! ;)
> 
> So…Tim is going to be getting detention with the football team. How will that turn out be ask ourselves…Well…you do anyway. I know exactly how it will turn out. Mwahahahaaaaaaa *cough splutter*
> 
> Ok, so I am tired and I am now typing nonsense, time to go.
> 
> I hope you are all having a nice and safe week so far.
> 
> Take care everyone and please don't forget to let me know what you think.
> 
> :)


	9. Back to School 5 of 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First detention...

"I am so proud of you," Fornell was almost gushing after Tim informed him that she had been given detention.

Her life, Tim had decided, had entered a whole new level of bizarre.

Someone was proud of her for receiving a detention.

"There is a certain camaraderie that develops in a detention," Fornell continued, looking on as she stirred the sauce for their dinner, "You did well their Tim,"

She snorted at that.

"Its not like I did it on purpose," she mumbled, adding a touch of salt to the pan, "I didn't even know that the corridor I was in was restricted after the bell rings. Their being very careful after the body was found. No loitering unless you have permission,"

Fornell was nodding his head as she explained the lay of the land at the school.

"I wonder why I wasn't told about the restrictions when I started?" Tim turned off the oven and moved the pan so the bottom wouldn't burn.

Fornell took a swig from his beer bottle.

"Maybe they didn't want the matter publicized and me - as a new parent - asking why such a rule was in place. The whole thing has been kept very quiet about the dealer being found. No matter how flippant the question they wouldn't want any attention drawn to it,"

"I suppose,"

"Or maybe they just forgot,"

That was more like it. After all, the principle had looked at her as though she should have known better.

Well it didn't matter now. Not wanting to be seen as being lenient about their new regulations, new student or not, Tim was being thrown into detention to serve as a warning to other students.

* * *

Once the spaghetti carbonara Tim had made for dinner had been eaten, Tim did her homework while Fornell clattered about at the sink as he washed the dishes.

"What are we doing this weekend?" Fornell asked her and she glanced up from her equations to look at the back of the man who was her 'dad' for the foreseeable future.

"Shouldn't I be grounded or something?" she asked, "After all, I am a delinquent in the making,"

Fornell snorted at this.

"One detention does not a delinquent make," he spoke with the gravity of someone who knew what he was talking about, but ruined the affect somewhat by turning and winking at her.

She shook her head slowly and chuckled, going back to her work.

* * *

Saturday morning was spent going to the grocery store and replenishing their cupboards.

It wasn't until they got back to the house and the phone rang that things got really interesting.

"Christopher residence," Fornell answered the call with Tim watching on, she drew closer when she saw the man's eyes widen slightly and he glanced at her.

"Hello, Coach Woods, what can I do for you?"

The Coach.

She leaned up against Fornell in an attempt to listen into the conversation, pressing her ear against the back of the handset, ignoring the slight scratching of his beard against her face.

Fornell rolled his eyes at her attempt, pressed the speaker-phone button on the handset and placed it back on it's cradle. The football coach's voice came through the small speaker slightly tinny.

"-your daughter,"

Me? Tim wished she had been able to hear the first part of the sentence.

"Millie? What about her? She isn't exactly a sporting type I'm afraid Coach," Fornell smiled at her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh..no, no, it is nothing like that. It…well…I couldn't help but notice on Friday that your daughter it a very clever girl,"

Friday? Oh. When he had helped her pick up her papers. He must have been looking at some test score when he froze.

"Yes, she is,"

"I spoke with the Principle on Friday evening and I was informed that you daughter has been given detention starting next week,"

"Yes, Millie told me of it,"

"I will be the member of staff taking the detentions for the next few weeks, and as my team will also be receiving detention I was wondering how your daughter felt about tutoring my players,"

"Tutoring them?"

"Yes, in maths, during the detention,"

Tim looked at Fornell with wide eyes and mouthed 'tutoring' at him. He nodded his head and mirrored her silent wording of 'tutoring'.

The phone was put down with Fornell promising to speak with her about the request and they looked at each other.

Unexpected didn't even cover it.

"He was given a clear ultimatum," Tim explained, "Grades improve or they can kiss their next game goodbye,"

"What do you think?" Fornell asked her, leaving the final decision up to Tim.

Well…it would be better than sitting bored out of her mind for an hour or more. And it would allow her a closer look at the team. She hadn't seen any signs of any of them taking anything they shouldn't be. Not from a distance anyway. But maybe if she got to converse with them and see them up closer she would see something she had misses from her brief glimpses in classes and corridors.

The closest looks she had gotten of any group within the school had been the cheerleaders…and that was only because they went out of their way to get up in her face. Unfortunately, the only thing she could see in them was a chronic case of bitchiness and being a lousy human being was hardly a chargeable offense.

Tutoring during detention could be a blessing in disguise.

* * *

The coach had just left!

He had told his players to listen up and then waltzed off.

Leaving her with almost a dozen senior students who had no intentions to 'listen up'.

They had chuckled at each other, rolled their eyes, outright laughed at the idea and then gone back to their conversations or throwing a ball from desk to desk.

After ten minutes Tim gave up shouting.

Once the coach came to tell them they could go, she brushed passed him - ignoring his inquiries as to how it had gone - and stalked with purpose out of the door.

* * *

The next day, Tim showed up armed with an airhorn.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…Tim will be tutoring the team - well…some of them anyway… and after being ignored for the first session will be taking no prisoners. Doesn't that sound fun? ;)
> 
> Take care everyone and please don't forget to drop me a comment if you can. :)


	10. Back to School 6 of 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detention...with an air horn ;)

Tim entered the classroom calmly, secure in the knowledge that what she had in her bag would have ears ringing for quite a while.

The Coach hadn't even bothered to stick around long enough to perform the 'show and tell' of the day before. She had passed him in the hallway and received a nod and a 'thanks'.

Fine. If that was how it was going to be. Fine!

Tim walked to the front of the classroom - being thoroughly ignored by the boys whose behavior hadn't improved overnights - she couldn't even hear the click of her shoes on the floor over the noise. It was amazing how day by day she was renumbering all of the things that she had hated about High School. The excessive need teenagers had for making noise had been one of those things. And still was.

She unzipped her bag and took out a small box that was no bigger than her palm.

Tim calmly plucked two earplugs from the box and placed them into her ears. The noise became muffled. Still being ignored she pulled the air horn from her bag and gave it a quick look over. Perfect.

She pressed the button.

The looks of surprise and annoyance where beautiful, but the way that hands suddenly went to ears was gorgeous as the harsh noise ripped through a room too small for something that was meant to be heard in the open air.

* * *

Kono's giggle turned into an all out cackle as she clapped her hands and whooped at the shock she could make out on the faces of the boys as Tim continued to press down on the button.

"What the hell is that?" Kono looked away from the screen to glance at Danny and then Steve as they came out of their offices to see what the noise was coming from the speakers.

Still laughing Kono could only wave at the screens to give an indication for the cause of her amusement.

Tim usually forgot all about the small camera that masqueraded as an Eeyore pin. Used to putting in an earwig she had still to get into the habit of the camera. But she remembered today and after only hearing the mess that had been the previous days detention/tutoring session it was a joy to see the fuzzy faces of the football team today as they clutched at their heads and covered their ears.

The two men, realizing just what they were seeing chuckled.

* * *

Tim kept up the noise until the count of forty before stopping it and just as calmly as she had gone about her preparations she removed the squishy plugs from her ears and placed them back in her bag, wondering if she would get another good blast out of the horn.

Under the cover of her hair she smoothly replaced the earwig that she had removed before entering the room. The slight whistle had her hiding a wince...but compared to the ringing going on in the ears of the students in front of her she knew it was nothing.

"Wonderful," she looked up from placing everything back in her bag and glanced at all the very annoyed looking eighteen year olds glaring at her.

She ignored the 'chicks crazy' comment she heard and just smiled at them.

"Now that everyone is listening…"

She walked around the desk so it was no longer between her and the others channeling her inner Director.

"My name is Millie and your Coach has asked me to go over some things with you,"

"Like what?" snorted one of the players.

"Maths,"

There were several huffs of laughter and the noise began again.

Tim - wondering just when the idiot gene switched off in teenagers - returned to the other side of the desk, repeated her actions of earlier and once again pressed down on the horn.

It lasted for another forty seconds with no signs of dying. Worth every cent!

Again hands went to ears and glares were shot in her direction.

Well…it was hardly her fault that her dog picked up things quicker than this lot did.

Again she stopped the noise and removed the earplugs and replaced the earwig.

Feeling thankful that the Coach had actually explained to her - legitimately - why it was imperative that the team were tutored she decided to get them to start thinking about why she was here.

"You do realize why I am here right? No pass mark, no game,"

The arrogant jerks obviously didn't take the threat seriously and from the cacophony of noise she picked out that this had been held over them before and nothing had ever came of it.

"We don't need it!" more than one boy called.

"Ok. Fine. But what do you want to do when you leave school?" she asked, maybe it was time to let them know that football would not get them through life… well… not in all cases anyway.

Knowing that most of them came from Navy families she wasn't surprised when she heard several shouts of 'signing up'. While others were saying 'college'.

Ok. Seeing at this was getting them to actually speak - well, shout at her - she stuck with this train of thought while keeping the horn within reach.

"There are lots of choices within the Navy…anything specific?" not knowing who had shouted what she asked them all, sitting down behind the desk as her knees began to tremble slightly.

She took in a deep breath and released it to calm herself.

"What do you care?" someone called.

Honestly. Teenagers. The whole world had to be against them or they just weren't happy. Had she been like this as a teen? She didn't think so. Her dad wouldn't have allowed it for one thing.

"Indulge me,"

Obviously not knowing what to do with this non-antagonistic reply that was exactly what they did and she was quite surprised when piloting came from more than one mouth. Specifically helicopters.

Interesting.

"You do understand maths is awfully useful for piloting…and in lots of other fields"

The noise broke out again as she was informed that she didn't know anything, more than one boy was smiling the smile of the 'bless her…isn't she cute in her ignorance' variety.

She didn't know what she preferred when it came to Navy personnel. The senior variety she dealt with on a daily basis or the idiot junior squad in front of her.

These kids had a lot to learn.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys.
> 
> So the tutoring begins. Or…at least it will once Tim gives them a little bit of a lecture tomorrow :)
> 
> Take care everyone and thank you so much for the feedback. I really do appreciate the comments you leave. X


	11. Back to School 7 of 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detention continues...

She stood from the chair, pushing herself up by the arms and once again walked around the desk.

"Ok, so, lets say that by some amazing miracle…and screw up on the part of your instructors, you have found yourself behind the wheel - so to speak - of a helicopter. Its no joy riding experience. You are in a war zone. The lives of the men with you rely souly on you," all of them had gone quiet as soon as she had stood without her needing to resort to the horn.

Quick learners after all.

"You are flying in the dim light of early morning. In the desert. One sand dune looks pretty much like the next. So, Mr-Ace-Helo-Pilot. How do you get to where you need to go?" she fixed her eyes on the one who had been the loudest and waited.

She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the teachers table, waiting for the jock to answer her. He was cute…well on his way to losing the puppy fat that still clung to her despite her best efforts, but it was obvious that his mental maturity had yet to catch up with the maturity of his broad shouldered muscular body. The kid was probably as immovable as a brick wall once he was on the field.

He - and every other damn footballer in the room - looked at her like she was stupid. After all, what did she - the teenage daughter of a civilian security contractor - know about _anything._ Huh. If only they knew. The familiar wait of the small firearm strapped to her ankle almost made her want to preen under the circumstances.

"Ever heard of physics?" she finally asked when they only continued to stare at her.

There was a scoffing chuckle from one of them.

"Aerodynamics?" she tried again.

They exchanged cocky glances with each other.

Seriously? Had any of these boys ever spoken to a career adviser? Or even googled? Or cared? Maybe they had woken up that morning and decided what they wanted to be.

"The instruments," was the final answer given to her.

Tim couldn't help but roll her eyes. She was a computer girl all the way. Nothing could get her heart fluttering more than to have a new piece of tech put in front of her. But she would be the first to admit that there were not exactly reliable. One little power cut and and boom. No more tech.

"Usually, when everything is running smoothly yes. But this time you have no instruments," she supplied the intel calmly in the face of the ever-cocky football team, "Lets say a specialized EMP burst - or you have been sabotaged…electrical systems are easy to mess with after all - has disabled all your instruments except your propellers and your joy stick," there were snickers at this.

Tim rolled her eyes. High School humor had not improved it seemed. She ignored it not wanting to encourage them and carried on.

"You are flying blind. Not so much as a blinky light in front of you. You are being pursued by the enemy and fired at from the ground. Every second counts. A cumpus is a circle. North south east west. How many degrees in a circle?"

One. Two, she counted.

"You're dead. Come on. Quick decisions save lives,"

"And then there is your fuel. Your gage is dead. No nice blinky light to tell you how much you have left. You know you had a full tank when you left the pad. You just passed a check point. How much fuel do you have left? You have been flying at different heights that will affect your fuel consumption. And oh dear, something has pierced the fuel tank. How much fuel do you have left now. Can you calculate it in you head or are you going to freak out and crash land in the middle of an attack,"

She straightened up and pulled at the bottom of her shirt to get out the ruffles from her slouching.

"Being a Navy Pilot is not a game," she told them, sternly, no longer caring if she was falling out of her character, "You are not in your cosey games room with your headphones on and a screen in front of you telling you everything you need to know. It is full of dangers. Dangers that may not happen but that could. You need to be prepared to face whatever could come up. You do not need to have a masters in mathematics but you need to know the basics inside and out and getting them down now will save you a lot of trouble and hassle later on,"

There was some silence as everyone took in her word.

"I'm going to college," a smug voice piped up, obviously thinking that her little speech didn't apply to them.

"So what," she answered with a shrug, not impressed at all by the answer, "You think that being able to kick, carry and throw around a ball entitles you to special treatment? You think you deserve to skate through while others who work hard get to see you not trying but getting all the things they are striving for while laughing at them for their efforts?"

Silence again.

A part of her felt a little guilty for lecturing them like this - after all, it wasn't her responsibility - but another part of her…a louder part of her…was screaming that they needed to hear it from someone and as she would be gone as soon as this case was over with it may as well be her.

Once the silence had lasted for longer than a minute without anyone contradicting her she decided to get started with the reason why she was standing in front of them to begin with.

She clapped her hands together once, causing more than one to jump.

"Great! Not that is over with-" hopefully, "We can get going," she walked to the chalkboard and found a clean panel.

Tim took a deep breath as she stared at the chalk-powdered emptiness and then she began to draw a line.

Start with something simple.

"Ok, if a train leaves town at…"

* * *

 


	12. Back to School 8 of 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim makes friends and someone unexpected makes an appearance...

Tim walked in the group of students, smiling slightly at the joke that had just been told and shaking her head to herself at the immature humor. Tony would have liked it she was sure. More proof perhaps that a part of DiNozzo really was a little boy who just refused to grow up.

Tim allowed herself to be drawn into the conversation by the students – something about the approaching quiz next period – and marveled at how relaxed she felt. She had never felt like this when she had been an actual student. She had been bullied – she didn't flatter herself into thinking that she had is as bad as it could get, but it was bad enough – excluded from events and even some of the teachers seemed to resent her presence. Apart from the knowledge that she soaked up like a sponge there had been nothing very enjoyable about her high school life.

She would be lying if she said that she hadn't hated the very thought of having to return to school. She had got herself so tightly wound up over the thoughts of being in amongst the throngs of teenagers again that she had spent most of the nights the week before the assignment unable to sleep and wishing the perpetrator would have a change of heart and hand himself in.

Sadly this did not happen.

But, much to her surprise she now found herself loving the daily routine of school life and the three times a week she spent going over maths with the team.

It was in the company of half her 'students' that she was no walking.

It was a good half an hour until lunch time would be over and they were heading outside to find a bench until then. Since they had stopped viewing her as an object of amusement and scorn they had almost adopted her. A strange situation for her to find herself in but not entirely unpleasant.

Finn - the little brother of one of the players - was walking backwards, arms waving and mouth constantly going when he suddenly came to an abrupt stop.

All of them were so busy concentrating on the boy that no one realised that they were heading straight into a small group of men until Finn crashed into them.

"Oh, crap," Finn mumbled, jumping forward and righting himself quickly.

Tim's mouth opened wide and she nearly dropped her books, Finn's rushed apologies to the men nothing but a mumble in her ears.

It couldn't be.

The man who was receiving the apologies on behalf of his group looked away from Finn to take them all in. His eyes froze and fixed on her.

It was.

Oh, crap, indeed.

"Timothy!" the man's stern voice, as sudden and harsh as any gun shot, had her back unconsciously straightening, her legs threatening to give way as she met the man's eyes.

Now-a-days Ducky was the only one to call her Timothy, and never in as harsh a tone as that. But then her dad didn't really know how to address her any other way.

"Um…" Finn turned to look at her once he realised the man was no longer paying attention and frowned.

'Timothy' he mouthed at her, eyes wide in confusion.

She managed to shrug her shoulders.

"Um…Admiral-" well that clinched it! She was not imagining things. What a shame. "Thats Millie,"

"Timothy McGee, what the hell are you doing here?" Admiral McGee continued, ignoring the boy and staring at her. Still as rude as ever.

"Sorry sir," her voice trembled, she cleared her throat and began again, hearing the slightly panicked voice of Kono in her ear, "I don't know what you mean,"

"None of that now," the Admiral came to move towards her when he stopped as she felt a solid arm coming around her shoulder.

She glanced up to find the team's Captain was her would-be rescuer.

"Admiral, sir," the teen held out his other hand and smoothly shook the hand her dad had been about to grip her with.

With nothing else to do but return to shake or cause a scene the Admiral went with the pat of least resistance.

"Thank you for the talk you gave us,"

Talk? What talk? How the hell had they not known that her dad was coming to the school?

"It was really…informative," he squeezed her shoulder and she couldn't stop the small smile that came to her lips and thee way her body leaned into his as she recognized that he was gently mocking the vocabulary she used during not-quite-detention-anymore. They were all under the impression that she had swallowed a dictionary.

"I'm Shane Wilson, sorry for my brother," he released the Admiral's hand and waved it towards Finn, "He's a bit of an idiot," she elbowed him at this comment while Kono continued to mutter about not knowing why the Admiral was there and telling Tim to just stick with it.

Tim had no doubt that there was some frantic typing and searching going on as they tried to salvage the situation from there end.

The Admiral looked between her and the muscular teen with his arm around her. Tim could see the doubt starting to creep into the man's face.

Good. Keep doubting. It has been long enough since you have seen me. It is easy to make a mistake. Do not screw up over a month of work for me. I like it here but I would really love to get back home to my life…and my dog. She tried to force the thoughts into her dad's head and started to think she had succeeded when the slightly doubting look turned to outright confusion as he looked back to Shane.

"And who is this, son?"

"This is the brains of our team," the captain boasted and there were several agreements from behind her.

Oh for goodness sake. Now was not the time.

"She is the reason that we are going to be playing next month,"

"Is that right?" the sardonic tone got right under Tim's skin just like it had always done.

Another man in uniform - her father's aide she guessed - came forward while hanging up his cell and spoke softly to the Admiral.

"Yes, yes," he waived his assistant away impatiently but she was glad to see that his feet were moving.

Offering no reason other than a firm nod and a comment about having a good game next month he left.

Tim felt a touch queasy and sagged a little more into Shane's side.

That had been a close one.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam!
> 
> Who saw that one coming? *evil chuckle*
> 
> Stay tuned for the next instalment of — "Back to School"
> 
> Feedback keeps the fairies alive! ;)
> 
> Take care everyone.
> 
> :)


	13. Back to School 9 of 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complications...

A close eye was being kept on the school systems to insure that no queries were logged about the new student. By a stroke of good fortune the only ones close enough to listen to the Admiral had been those who Tim was walking with at the time and all of them had seemed more than happy to brush it off as an 'old' person being weird.

Kono still wanted to strangle someone…unfortunately, unless she found the Admiral and strangled him, there was no one who really deserved her anger.

The all mighty screw-up of Tim being nearly (hopefully not actually) compromised had been found to fall into the realm of being 'one of those things'.

They had known of Admiral McGee's presence on the Island, aware of it the same way they were aware of the water all around them. He existed. He was…there. He should not however had found it necessary to take a drive down to the High School. But unfortunately he did. He had given a brief talk to some of the senior classes before leaving. Not leaving fast enough as things had turned out. He was only present to oversea one of the ships in dock. It was to be the definition of a 'flying visit'…

Thankfully it looked like no irreparable damage to the mission had been caused…

Kono groaned and flopped into her chair.

Parents!

* * *

Tim stretched her arms high above her head, standing on her toed to give herself that little extra bit of satisfaction as she relaxed again, all her bones and muscles feeling wonderfully loose now after spending the last hour doing her homework.

Dinner had consisted of a microwave meal and with the curtains closed to avoid any snooping eyes she had treated herself to a glass of wine. Never in her life did she feel like she deserved one more.

It was strange being in the house alone but Fornell was working late. Which translated to someone being sick and him finally getting the opportunity to have a good snoop thanks to them not being there. After the run in with her father two weeks before they had used each day as though it would be the last of their mission. So Fornell took every opportunity to nosey through files and video footage at the base and Tim had got through all of the teams cell phones only to find nothing so far.

There was no sign of their supplier, but their was still plenty of signs of what he was supplying all about the island. Tim was getting ready to pull her hair out. What else could she be doing?

And now the tutoring was finished and the team would have found out from the Coach during their practice tonight whither or not they would be playing or if the game would be called off thanks to almost half the team not being permitted to play.

Tim honestly hoped that they passed.

Despite the rocky (and noisy) beginning they had worked hard. But now she suddenly had spare time three times a week.

Tim stretched again and went to the kettle.

Coffee. She needed coffee.

* * *

5-0 watched the video feeds avidly. It was a rare evening when the whole team was present and they were making a proper evening of it. With takeout and coffee all round as they watched their new favourite reality TV – the TimCam.

"How's she doing?" Chin asked, the last to arrive he pulled up a chair and started to sort through the assortment of dishes in search of something he felt like. Finding it he bypassed a paper plate and ate straight from the container, sitting back in the chair and fixing his eyes on the screen.

"Good," Kono answered after taking a swig from her frozen coffee. She sat it back on the table and took advantage of her nearness to the table to follow her cousin's example and swipe up a half empty container. She dug in happily.

"Good?" Danny moaned around his mouthful of half-chewed food – charming – swallowing noisily and waving his plastic fork around, "How can you tell, she is at 'home', there is nothing to see. We are literally watching someone do nothing,"

So perhaps the moody detective had a point there. It was a Friday evening and instead of them being out, enjoying a Friday night well-earned by the whole team, they were watching the undercover NCIS agent do homework at the kitchen table. While the speed in which she completed the various assignments was impressive it was hardly riveting entertainment.

"Fornell isn't even there to liven things up," Danny continued to gripe.

They had to agree though. Despite first impressions, Agent Fornell of the FBI had proven to be quite the entertainer. It came as quite a surprise to the team to realize that Tim got on very well with the FBI agent, who they originally assumed would intimidate her and make her uncomfortable.

So far, during their various shifts keeping an eye on the feed, they had watched Tim and Fornell dance about the kitchen – for no reason other than that they both liked the song that was on the radio – sing into a spatula – for the exact same reason as the dancing - and start laughing for no reason other than that what they said was found to be hilarious to them at the time.

The strategically located camera's only allowed them to see specific areas of the house. The front door, back door, hallways and one camera that could be moved at the junction of the living room and kitchen.

Which was why, five minutes after Danny's complaint, they got to watch as a tall young-man approached the front door, stood for a couple of minutes fidgeting from one foot to the next, a bunch of flowers in his hand being moved from one stem crushing fist to the other.

All of them sat forward eagerly.

"Now," Danny exclaimed after taking a loud gulp of coffee, "Things are going to get interesting,"

They continued to watch from the camera placed inside the front garden light as the figure waged an inner battle.

"Ladies and Gentleman," Kono deepened her voice, stopping and starting like the narrator of a wildlife show, "Here we have the male of the species currently building himself up to begin stage one of the many steps of the teenage courtship ritual," she giggled in delight while the other members of the team - all being male - cringed in silent sympathy with the young man, all having been there are some point in their lives.

"This is going to be so messy," Chin observed as the young man finally lifted his hand to knock the door.

"Yip," Danny agreed nodding slowly.

Steve simply nodded his own agreement.

"I can't wait!" Kono chuckled, wriggling into a more comfortable position.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> How are we all today?
> 
> Tada! So things are being watched for any backlash with the Admiral but the mission continues! And it looks like our Tim has got a visitor. ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for the feedback! The fairies live another day ;)
> 
> Take care everyone. 
> 
> :)


	14. Back to School 10 of 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim doesn't get paid to deal with hormonal teens and the case moves forward big time!

Tim flexed her feet from side to side. Lifting one and then the other from the floor to do so between steps.

One thing she would never get used to about this particular job was the ridiculously 'cute' and entirely uncomfortable and unpractical shoes she had been forced into wearing.

After years of wearing boots and shoes that she could take off after a suspect in or wade through unmentionable fluids in without question, her poor feet and ankles didn't know what to do with the delicate, slim soled or healed shoes she had been wearing lately.

She would admit though - secretly of course - that she loved the delicate look they gave to her feet and legs and the sway that came to her hips when she wore the small heals. She loved to wear skirts on those days. Skirts with a slight flair. Enjoying the way the material moved with her. It made her feel girly.

Appearances aside though, she couldn't wait to get into her well worn work shoes - and clothes - again.

Thankfully it was yet again Friday and she was looking forward to spending a day in her pajamas.

Not a full weekend though as - much to her dismay - Fornell had accepted (on her behalf) an invitation to Shane's home for dinner.

Fireworks didn't cover what had flown in the house that night when the FBI man had told her.

She was dreading it.

Ever since the weekend before when the teen had kissed her there had been no shaking the boy.

Tim did not want to encourage him any further. Knowing that he would feel hurt and no doubt betrayed when she left or when it came out that she was not who she presented herself to be.

Fornell, of course, had not budged on the subject of her going - and like the 5-0 gang had found her whole situation side-splittingly funny (after getting over the slight annoyance of the 'kid just kissing you like that!'.

She was to use it as an excuse to ask questions. Lots of them.

What an absolute nightmare.

Bang!

Tim stopped in her tracks.

It had been the sound of a door being violently shut.

"I didn't sign up for this!" the sound was muffled but the fear and nervousness were loud to hear through whatever separated her from the man shouting.

The school was very nearly empty. The only reasons she - as a student - had been permitted to remain was because her 'dad' was coming to see the principle about the 'shocking level of security'. He was taking her home once he was finished. Until then she had been left to her own devices. The principle waiting in his office for Fornell to show up.

Tim made her way as quietly as she could down the deserted hall towards the noise, standing on her toes so the cursed heals didn't click on the floor.

* * *

Another school week had ended and Kono was filing away the various bundles of surveillance footage to be gone over during a quiet spell…or just for general entertainment.

Watching Tim and 'the-boy-who-would-be-boyfriend' dance about each other over the past five days had been a gorgeous display of lunge and parry.

Tim, bless her heart, had been trying her best to keep the teen at a distance but the kid was very persistent in his attentions and Kono had watched through the few school cameras as he had played the gallant wooer. Showing up at class room doors, carrying books, assisting with lunch trays.

The entire thing was cute and highly amusing to the whole team and Kono couldn't wait to see what the weekend brought to the ongoing drama.

* * *

They knew that Tim's father was on the Island. He had flown in on a red-eye and they had been keeping a close eye on his movements. He had gone nowhere near the school - his careful tracking by a plain clothes HPD officer made sure of this. Unfortunately, it also meant he was tracked straight to their front door and they received the call to let them know this a few minutes before he came storming through the door.

They all knew this kind of man. They came across his type every day of their working lives. Sometimes they got to slap handcuffs on them and watch with great satisfaction as they were told to 'mind their heads' and put into the back of a cruiser. Other times, not.

They were blustering bullies.

And as the Admiral came barging into the room, demanding information before he even introduced himself, Kono simply rolled her eyes - she did not get paid enough to keep her temper in check with higher-ups - and studied the passports and pictures of the new arrivals on the island. Nothing was flagging up as being to do with their case. It had to come to an end some time surely.

Steve meanwhile was trying his best to keep his voice down and calm in respect to the man's position. He was obviously losing the inner battle as the man demanded to know what his daughter was doing.

"That girl was my daughter!" it seemed like the man had been thinking over things over the past few weeks since his accidental confrontation with Tim.

"Admiral McGee-" Steve began, ready to tell the man as politely as possible that the ongoing investigation had nothing whatsoever to do with him.

"Steve!"

Chin's sharp call had him stopping mid thought and turning to Chin where he was standing in front of the smart table beside a franticly typing Kono.

"It's Tim, she's found them,"

* * *

Well, things had come to a head pretty quick that was for sure.

It was the damn coach!

It all made sense.

A bullet flew over her head as she dashed through the abandoned halls of the school, gripping at a wall and propelling herself around a corner, her shoes squeaking against the floor.

Of course it was the coach. The team traveled for games. Even going to the mainland. That was how the drugs where getting into the country. He was the mule.

Needless to say he had the spine of a worm and it was his…employer…who was currently running after her trying to blow her head from her shoulders.

They had been in the Janitors Office, the coach cowering in the face of a gun being waved at him.

Tim had nearly managed to back away from the door without being seen when something had caught the dealers attention. Her reflection in a small mirror that hung from the far wall.

She had managed to gasp the identification of the guilty party, knowing the small microphone in the ear piece would pick up her voice.

Her part done, she concentrated on dodging the thankfully lousy shots of her pursuer, Kono's voice sounding in her ear as the other woman spoke both to her and the team half an island away from her.

She caught sight of the man chasing her in a display cabinet by a door and dodged as the trigger was pulled. The glass shattered, the bullet taking out several pictures and trophies.

The glass crunched under her shoes as she threw herself into the room, slamming the door behind her.

No lock. No lock.

Chair!

She picked up the chair, a pile of papers sliding from it as she forced the back of it under the handle and spun around to continue running.

But she couldn't.

Tim looked around in a panic. There was no other door.

She had just locked herself in to a room with not other exit.

Well…apart from a window.

The handle of the door jiggled and the door shook, the chair sliding slightly.

That made up her mind.

The only other chair in the room went through the window, the sound of smashing glass drowning out the swearing and shouting coming from the other side of the door.

"Some back up would be great, Kono," she shouted as she clambered through the window, ignoring the sharp pain of glass shards digging into her hands and some catching her thighs as she stumbled slightly over the rim of the window.

* * *

Kono had dispatched cars as soon as she had heard Tim's gasped identification as well as contacting Fornell and telling the FBI agent to put him foot down, and she was tapping violently at the table, trying to find some security camera that would be of use. Nothing. There was only the microphone to go from.

"I demand to know what is happening!" and there was the admiral.

"Sir!" and there was Steve - it seemed that her boss had finally reached his inner snapping point (she was sure she could here the brittle sound of it giving way, just like a dry stick).

She couldn't resist.

She turned from the screen, Tim's gasps for breath in one ear, the argument between the two men in the other.

The Admiral was red faced, shorter than Steve, but making up for it with the presence his uniform gave him.

Steve was glaring at the man, his jaw set, lips a thin angry line as he breathed.

"With all due respect to your rank sir," Steve was biting out the words, "I have a team member in need of help. You will stay quiet or you will leave,"

The Admiral's mouth gaped, closed, gaped again. So much like a fish…fitting she thought for a sailor.

Steve didn't give the older man a chance to reply before turning to her.

"Kono, keep eyes on McGee. Danny, Chin, with me,"

And just like that she was left with a still angry Admiral and the sound of her friend running for her life in her ear.

The man - mouth still agape - turned to her. She hoped he would say something. Just one thing to give her an excuse to slap some cuffs on him.

Sadly his mouth closed.

Kono returned her gaze to the screen, scanning for Tim's form in any of the surveillance cameras.

* * *

 


	15. Back to School 11 of 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim runs for it. Straight into the boys changing rooms...

Tim ran, her eyes scanning the surrounding buildings, panting for breath, the spiky blades of grass, brittle and dry digging into the base of her feet through her socks.

She was shoeless now, having lost one shoe during her not very dignified (and extremely painful) stumble through the broken window and then kicking the other from her foot as she ran. She hopped her assailant tripped on them and broke his neck!

She had come out at the wrong side of the school, away from the main road. She couldn't risk running around the side of the school, there were too many doors and windows along the way, too easy for him to take a pot shot at her. And she didn't know if he had someone else. Maybe the Coach would even decide having her dead was preferable to being an accessory for the first murder and would come after her too. Even the principle's - the only other person who could possible be of any use - office was on the opposite side of the building. So she ran for the building in front of her. The gym building.

She burst through one of the double doors, her arm hitting of the other door. She ignored the dull pain that bloomed up her arm. Numbing it slightly and then making it tingle. She skidded down the hall, her socks having no traction on the usually deadly flooring. Her arms windmilled for a moment as she struggled to keep her feet under her.

Where to go? Where to go?

The only other main door was the corridor that lead to the music rooms. Which still brought her back into the main building and within the vicinity of a possibly homicidal Coach.

She came to a stop in front of the locked door of the basketball court. Rattling the door in an ineffective attempt to convince it to open. Through the small window she could make out the red of the fire exit that was being denied her.

And then she heard it.

The sound of laughter and chatter coming from -

Oh damn it!

It was a Friday night! Didn't the football team take anytime off?

Changing room fire exit it was.

She dashed into the room.

The smell of teenage boy and sweat hit her and her nose crinkled against it. She had smelled worse things in her line of work it was true, but over a dozen sweaty bodies in a confined space sure could make your eyes water.

There were several almost squeals of 'Millie' as chests were covered up and in some cases hands went to defend the virtue of more delicate pieces of the male anatomy.

Honestly anyone would think that the were completely naked the way they were carrying on.

Finally with the chance to stop for a moment she told them all to be quiet, hissing the words at them in a tone that broached no arguing.

"Millie, what-" Shane began coming up behind her, she could feel him pressing close as he hovered.

"Shh," she reached back, smacking his arm to get the point across.

Tim heard the unmistakable sound of the door she had entered being thrown open and bouncing off the wall.

She would only have a matter of seconds for him to follow her actions of only a minute ago and end up in here.

Without wasting anymore time she scanned the walls.

Bingo. One emergency exit.

The teenagers had all gone very quiet their eyes wide as they stared at her, no doubt questioning her sanity as she shot from where she had been standing stock still at the entrance to the changing room and made a b-line for the red door.

She pushed passed them and not worrying about being quiet - after all, he would find them soon enough once he discovered the door to the court was locked - slammed her palms against the bar on the door. It opened. The fire alarm blared - automatically set of by the opening of the door.

"Out!" she ordered over the high wail of the alarm.

The boys stared are, frozen to their spots.

Really!

"Now!"

That got them moving.

They filed by her half dressed and throwing confused looks at her and at each other.

"Quicker!" she bellowed.

They were nearly all out - so close - when the gunman appeared around the changing room entrance.

He didn't even bother to look first before firing his gun - honestly, why didn't bad guys ever seem to run out of freaking bullets - and with only a moment to make up her mind Tim threw herself at the last student, knocking them both to the ground. She landed across his legs having knocked him halfway through the open door.

In a panic she ignored the groaning coming from the boy squashed underneath her and looked around for something - anything - to defend herself with. Cursing her lack of firearm and the detectors at the door of the school that had meant she couldn't have one hidden on her she tried to think.

Her eyes landed on something.

What would have to do.

She scrambled on all fours, crawling for the fire extinguisher - it seemed they were destined to come to her rescue today.

Ignoring the ringing in her ears and the hot pain that was lancing through her leg - stupid window! You never see anyone cutting themselves to smithereens in movies when they pull the 'climbing through a broken window' stunt do you - she heaved the extinguisher from the wall mount and pulled the pin.

Foam spouted from the nozzle as she aimed it at the gunman.

He swore, his vision blocked by the foam, but fired in her general direction. Wood from the benches splintered against her as the bullet struck not a foot away from her.

Tim, gripping the extinguisher under her arm, used her spare hand and legs to crawl forward and then clamber awkwardly to her shaking legs.

She didn't think.

As the gunman swore and continued to try and clear the foam from his eyes she brought the extinguisher down on his head with a sickening crack.

The gun clattered to the floor and the dealer slumped down after it.

Tim kicked the gun away reflexively and still holding the extinguisher tightly - more than ready to strike again if needed - she sagged into the bench, watching a small stream of blood trickle from a nasty gash on the gunman's head.

She felt sick. And her leg hurt. A lot.

Tim glanced down to study her leg in a detached way.

Huh.

She'd been shot.

The ringing in her ears intensified, hardly discernible from the wailing of the fire alarm.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!
> 
> Tim McGee mighty wielder of the fire extinguisher…even if she is a little beaten up at the moment. 
> 
> Thanks again for the feedback everyone. 
> 
> Take care. :)


	16. Back to School 13 of 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team comes to the rescue...

Fornell was the first to arrive at the school, already being on his way when he received the call from Kono to put his foot down. Not one to argue about such things he had floored it. Flying through lights and past cameras with no care to the tickets that would be landing on the door mat as they doubtless would. The car being a rental and everything.

He even managed to pick up two patrol cars along the way who went from chasing him - sirens blaring - to accompanying him as backup once Kono apparently had a word.

He ignored the pavement in front of the school and pulled right up onto the beautifully manicured grass, skidding to a stop.

He pulled the gun from the glove box and threw himself out of the car, leaving the door wide open in his rush.

Four HPD patrolmen came up behind him drawing their own weapons and he signaled for two to enter the school and two to follow him.

"Where is she Kono?"

He cursed his lack of ear-piece, he was stuck holding the phone to his ear with one hand and keeping a grip of his weapon with the other.

"Kono?" he asked again.

"She is in the gym building," came the hurried response.

He could make out the sound of sirens drawing closer. Looked like 5-0 were on the way.

Fornell - relying on the cover provided by the other men - rushed to follow the directions given to him. He skirted the edge of the main building. As it turned out he didn't need directions after that.

An entire football team of half dressed teenagers were running towards him and the fire alarm was blaring obnoxiously high from the building behind them.

Bang!

The sound froze his blood and made his heart leap painfully in his chest.

There was a slight echo to the sound, almost tinny, as though it was being fired into a a very small room.

Bang!

And there it was again.

He took up running again, shouting at the kids - all wide eyes with shock and fright - to get out of the way and get down.

There was silence.

Not more shots and no more alarm - someone must have shut it off.

He approached the door the teenagers had fled from carefully, ramming his phone unceremoniously into his pocket he cradled his gun in both hands. Breathing steadily he pressed his back against the wall to the side of the door.

He could hear panicked muttering but not a sound from Tim who had to be in there.

Fornell peaked around the corner.

Three bodies.

One of them his weaponless team mate.

He just didn't know why one.

Three.

He breathed.

Two.

He swung around the corner.

"FBI!" he declared.

In the end a bit pointlessly.

* * *

Steve and Danny charged towards the gym. Kono speaking into both their ears.

"Fornell is with her, suspect is down,"

"And Tim?"

"Ambulance has been dispatched. ETA 10 minutes,"

They ran all the faster, more than aware that their undercover team mate had been without a weapon while being chased through the school and getting shot at.

They shot by the panicking football team that the officers were doing their best to calm and went straight through the now propped open emergency exit.

It took a moment for their eyes to adjust from the sunlight to the dimness of the building.

It was a changing room.

In the entrance of which was the perp in a crumpled heap, a very nasty head wound still bleeding lazily, his face covered in bubbles of some kind and a fire extinguisher sitting toppled on its side by his head.

"You might want to get him secured," the sound of Fornell's no-nonsense tone had both of them focusing on the FBI agent.

He was leaning over a very pale Tim.

She was on her side, looking as though she had slumped from the bench, her back resting against the chest of the would-be-boyfriend-brinking-on-stalker-depending-on-who-you-asked.

She was as white as a sheet. Even her lips were drained of all colour.A fine sheen of sweat glistening on her skin.

"I'm ok," she was mumbling, patting at the boy's arm where it was resting on her stomach.

It was almost comical the way she was reassuring him when she was the one who was injured.

Fornell meanwhile was crouched by her legs, a scrunched up jersey - red with her blood - pressed against the wound on her calf. They couldn't help but scan the rest of her for injuries and notices the blood streaking her skirt at her thighs.

"A through and through, I think," he told them, regaining their attention, "It's a bleeder though,"

"ETA for medics is ten minutes," Danny told the FBI agent who nodded his head in understanding, pressing down the harder on the leg.

"I'm fine," Tim continued softly from the teen's arms.

They had to hand it to the kid, he was handling things very well, not even shaking as he held her up.

Danny went to zip tie the shooters wrists together. Begrudgingly making sure the guy still had a pulse before he did. He was still alive. Shame that.

He returned to Steve's side once this was done.

"What did you do to him, Tim?" he asked the NCIS agent, more than a little curious.

The woman was beginning to tremble now and he blindly lifted a jacket from the bench at his side and placed it over her.

A combination of shock and blood-loss was working havoc on her system but she managed a trembling smile at him.

"Smashed h-h-hiiiim," she clenched her jaw shut for a moment and Danny winced at the effort it was taking her to speak a few words and wished he had just kept his mouth shut. Even the kid was frowning at him and holding Tim tighter. Yeah, and he would be having a word with the teen about personal boundaries once all of this was over, that was for sure! "O-ov-over the head," she stopped, sagging slightly, Fornell swore and presses down on the leg harder.

Tim hissed and paled even more.

"Smashed him over the head?" Danny looked towards the perp, still out cold on the floor.

The only thing that could have caused that amount of damage was the…was the…

He chuckled and looked back at Tim, another smile on her trembling lips though her eyes were dimming with exhaustion one moment only to darken and narrow with pain the next.

"You bashed him over the head with the extinguisher?"

He didn't need a response.

"Go you, Tim!" he crowed.

The sound of an ambulance siren came shrieking through the door.

"About damn time!" Fornell snapped, looking up at them, his expression grim and tense.

"You'll be fine, Tim," Steve broke the small silence as he strode to the door.

"In here!"

And like that paramedics were swarming the place. Two going to the now groaning gunman and two shooing away Fornell and the kid to deal with Tim.

It took longer than the medics obviously expected for them to stabilize her leg but eventually they had it wrapped - the bandage blooming red at a disturbing rate - and Tim wrapped in a blanket and secured to a board. She was lifted carefully and with a medic at each end of the board she was carried out of the room, Fornell close on their heals. The shooter already having been taken out while Tim was being stabilized.

"Umm, excuse me,"

Steve and Danny turned from watching the men disappear around the side of the building with Tim. They had entirely forgotten about the kid.

He was standing looking pale and confused, his eyes wide. He obviously knew who they were. 5-0 didn't exactly operate subtly when they went about their business.

"Who's Tim?"

Oh.

* * *


	17. Back to School 14 of 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of 'Back to School' :)

Homeward bound!

The case was finally over. The dealer and the supplier were in custody - apparently her amazing extinguisher wielding skills had led to her shooter being treated for a cracked skull and all the associated problems. Of course he was now under the tender mercy's of 5-0 and being grilled for more information and leads. It was going well from what she had heard from Kono when she had visited her in the hospital.

It was over. Tim should feel glad. Ecstatic even. But she felt none of those things. As she sat in the kitchen of the house that had been hers for the past few months she felt guilt. Guilt that she shouldn't be feeling according to everyone who had noticed her lack of enthusiasm. After all, she had done everything in her power to keep her distance. To keep separate. To discourage emotions… It was hardly her fault that some hormone fueled teenager had gone all moon-eyed over her. Quite an experience as far as she was concerned, come to think of it. Never in her life had a teen gone moon-eyed for her. Not even whenshe was a teen.

Tim had no idea how some Agents did this kind of thing, mission after mission. Maybe they grew numb to it. Desensitized themselves.

Not bad then. All she needed to do was so go through the same thing another dozen or so times and this pesky guilt thing would be taken care of.

For goodness sakes it wasn't even as though she had something major to feel guilty about. It was not her fault that she was leaving a kid with what could potentially be life scarring trust issues. He could grow up to be some sort of version of Tony…but on steroids.

Ok. Maybe her imagination was running away with her a little there.

She had finally been able to talk to the team. Her team. Not 5-0. And get updates on home and more importantly her dog. She had missed Jethro. And although she had kept up with her daily jogging ritual it was not the same when she was not holding a leash and matching her pace to the four legged gait of her dog.

Not long now and she would be home. Safe and sound and being slobbered over in her own apartment. Cooking in her own kitchen and sleeping in her own bed.

The siren call of caffeine had her carefully climbing to her feet and limping to the kettle.

She had been kept in the local hospital for a two days - some of which she couldn't even remember - as a bullet was dug out of her leg and stitches were sewn, staples were stapled and bandages were wrapped in or around her. She had only been released once it had been drilled into her that she had to take things easy for the next few weeks so as not to come undone.

The front door opened and closed.

"I'm back," Fornell called a moment before he appeared in the kitchen with a takeaway bag in one hand and a six pack in the other.

"Hey, you're supposed to be sitting down," he told her sternly, dropping the bag and beer on the table she had just left and swiping up the walking stick she had left propped against the chair.

Tim glared at the wretched thing. It was already giving her a sore hand from the handle, the skin pealing away from her palm in some places.

"Gibbs teaches you all bad habits," Fornell grouched, taking the mug from her hand and holding out the stick for her to take.

Tim rolled her eyes but took it.

He was right. More than once they had been dragged in front of the Director as a team and told that when the doctor said 'Medical Leave' he meant 'Medical Leave'. Not go home for a shower and be back at your desk in an hour.

Although, it had never applied to her before…

"Sit down," Fornell ordered her, but she could see the smile in his eyes past the worry.

"Yes, dad," she clanked with the aid of her stick back to the table and slumped into the seat, her leg outstretched to the side.

"By the way, you have a stalker,"

"A what?"

"Outside, some kid was standing there when I left and he is still there. Recognize him from the locker room,"

Tim groaned.

"Want me to shoot him?"

"No!"

A chuckle from Fornell had her narrowing her eyes at him as he finished making her a coffee.

"Know who he is?"

"I have an idea," she moaned.

"Oh," Fornell replied and then he froze.

_And now so do you._

Sometimes Tim really hated being surrounded by trained investigators.

Fornell turned around, his smile wide.

"That," he pointed towards the door with the spoon he was holding, the opened coffee jar in his other hand, "is lover boy?"

"Well, it depends. What does he look like?"

* * *

It was him alright. The description Fornell gave her matched Shane exactly.

And if she was in any doubt, it became a surety when the door bell chimed half an hour later as Fornell was binning the empty food cartons.

He looked at her with a grin that could have rivaled a DiNozzo number any day.

"I'll get that,"

"I hate you!" she called after him as he went to the door, chuckling all the way.

* * *

The door closed behind the teen and Tim slumped against the wall, her weight resting on her good leg and the stick.

Awkward did not even cover that encounter as she had sat silently while Shane struggled to get his thoughts together. Obviously he hadn't thought any further forward than ringing the door bell.

She hadn't rushed him. After Fornell - smiling like the cat who got the cream (or the canary in this case) - had lead Shane into the kitchen he had made himself scarce, and Tim was not inclined to fill the silence.

"I'm sorry I couldn't see you in hospital. They didn't let any of us in," he had pulled out a crumpled envelope from his jacket pocket and handed it to her.

It had been a Get Well Soon card. Slightly wrinkled and bent from being forced into a pocket it was too large for.

This had caused the flood gates to open and all though the conversation did become stilted at points it had flowed.

Well….perhaps conversation was wrong. It had become more of a question and answer session.

"So, your names not Millie?"

"You're not in high school?"

"You're a Navy cop?"

"Just how old are you?"

She had flushed at that. Feeling embarrassed as she told him.

Much to her surprise the little sneak had given her a good once over, his eyes looking her up and down and smirked. Actually smirked!

And then when she had escorted him to the door he had even squeezed in one last kiss. She should have given him a good crack with her stick but she didn't have the heart as his lips had met her.

He had pulled away slowly and smiled down at her.

"Not every day I can say I got to kiss a sexy cop,"

"Agent," she automatically corrected, flushing at the 'sexy' comment.

"Even better," he had smiled before stepping out the door.

Tim shook her head, all her worries over the possible scar she would be leaving on the boy's psyche evaporating. The kid would be fine.

She hobbled down the corridor and back into the kitchen, shouting up the stairs as she passed them that Fornell could come back down now.

She sat back at the table and smiled at the card, signed by every member of the team, the smiling bear on the front telling her to get better. She was heading home at long last. She couldn't imagine feeling any better than she was.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada. So I know I have left a few threads dangling but I am going to leave things here for 'Back to School', because in the future I am going to turn this into a full length fic. I have chapters planned that didn't make it into this bunch so I thought I would fix that :) So keep an eye out for that.   
> Next up - HOUSE MD. ;)  
> Take care everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! And so begins collection number 2 of McGirl. :)
> 
> There will be a little run of McGee/Bond for the first few chapters.
> 
> I hope you enjoy them!
> 
> \--
> 
> So there we have it.
> 
> MI6 and the CIA stepping on each others toes in the middle of a mission seemed like fun to me. And as it happened in Quantum of Solace it is also totally feasible! :)
> 
> And as for them knowing each other...Tim is a Navy kid and Bond wasn't always a double-o ;).
> 
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Take care :)


End file.
